POTC
by Katja German spy
Summary: I had this "truly brilliant and witty" cuts phony English accent summary written. But then I realized I have to upload the documents FIRST. So it all went bye-bye, and I don't feel like re-writing it. Just: POTCPirates of the Caribbean (DUH)
1. Beginning Thingy

Ok. Um.

Number One) I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (Duh)

Number Two)Obviously the owners have not given me permission to write this. If they had, it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun.

Number Three)There isn't really a number three. But it was fun to write.

Number Four)Fans - Don't be offended. I like this movie two. Stupid People - No this is not the original script. GEEZ.

Number Five)Ok. Just....read it. and comment. comments tasty goodness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Elizabeth: Hi. I like to stand in the fog and sing pirate songs. Go me.

Mista Gibbs: Boo! I like to sneak up behind little girls and scare them. What does that say about me?

Mista Gibbs: Don't sing child. Your voice sux. That's a bad omen. OF PIRATES.

Little Elizabeth: Fine then. I won't. sticks out tongue

Governor: I have long curly hair. I'm so stylish. Go me.

Norrington: Yeah well....I'm wearing a wig. Go me.

Little Elizabeth: Dooooood. There's a parasol floating in the water. There's so nothing unusual about that.

Parasol: This water is cold

Little Elizabeth: Doooooood. There's a boy floating in the water. There's so nothing unusual about that.

Little Elizabeth: I changed my mind. He's hot. I want him up here NOW. People! Chop-Chop!

Sailors: Boy in the water… I wonder if this is a bad omen?

Norrington: Is he breathing?

Sailors: Yes

Norrington: Darn. I don't get to do mouth-to-mouth CPR.

Little Elizabeth: HE'S MINE!

Governor: Elizabeth, you go stare at the kid. Norrington, you stay away.

Young Will: choking coughing

Little Elizabeth: Hi. You almost drowned. I'm Elizabeth, what's your name?

Young Will: WILLIAM. WILLIAM. I CAN"T ACT. WILLIAM. faints

Little Elizabeth: Huh. Lookee there. He's got a pretty necklace on. takes it off Whoa, this is much too pretty for a guy. I think I'll steal it.

Sailors: Hey look! That ship's on fire! AHH! PIRATES! BAD OMENS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Carriage Liscence

Ok. Um.

Number One) I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (Duh)

Number Two)Obviously the owners have not given me permission to write this. If they had, it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun.

Number Three)There isn't really a number three. But it was fun to write.

Number Four)Fans - Don't be offended. I like this movie two. Stupid People - No this is not the original script. GEEZ.

Number Five)Ok. Just....read it. and comment. comments tasty goodness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Elizabeth: Hi. I like to stand in the fog and sing pirate songs. Go me.

Mista Gibbs: Boo! I like to sneak up behind little girls and scare them. What does that say about me?

Mista Gibbs: Don't sing child. Your voice sux. That's a bad omen. OF PIRATES.

Little Elizabeth: Fine then. I won't. sticks out tongue

Governor: I have long curly hair. I'm so stylish. Go me.

Norrington: Yeah well....I'm wearing a wig. Go me.

Little Elizabeth: Dooooood. There's a parasol floating in the water. There's so nothing unusual about that.

Parasol: This water is cold

Little Elizabeth: Doooooood. There's a boy floating in the water. There's so nothing unusual about that.

Little Elizabeth: I changed my mind. He's hot. I want him up here NOW. People! Chop-Chop!

Sailors: Boy in the water… I wonder if this is a bad omen?

Norrington: Is he breathing?

Sailors: Yes

Norrington: Darn. I don't get to do mouth-to-mouth CPR.

Little Elizabeth: HE'S MINE!

Governor: Elizabeth, you go stare at the kid. Norrington, you stay away.

Young Will: choking coughing

Little Elizabeth: Hi. You almost drowned. I'm Elizabeth, what's your name?

Young Will: WILLIAM. WILLIAM. I CAN"T ACT. WILLIAM. faints

Little Elizabeth: Huh. Lookee there. He's got a pretty necklace on. takes it off Whoa, this is much too pretty for a guy. I think I'll steal it.

Sailors: Hey look! That ship's on fire! AHH! PIRATES! BAD OMENS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
